Alien Cady
|image1=Alien Cady.jpg |hwo=Planet Cady |se=FlamingoMask |ccb =??? |h=2 meters |w=235 kg |t=Seijin |fa=Celestina's Revenge |la=Celestina's Revenge |all=Alien Utsugi, Alien Kadder, Alien Bado, Alien Shamer |enm=FlamingoMask, Kiyoko Kobayashi, Jeevz, HAM |oth=None }} is an alien that appeared in episode 10 of FlamingoMask. History ''FlamingoMask'' ''Celestina's Revenge'' Alien Cady was among the many of Sergeant Silverscalp's alien hitman he deployed out to take down HAM. Unlike the other four aliens though, Alien Cady decided to wait it out and hid at a diner (in his human disguise) for the day until HAM got close to him. Once evening arose sure enough three of HAM's members (Kiyoko Kobayashi, Jeevz and FlamingoMask) walked nearby the diner. Alien Cady then got up and followed the three while they were investigating, also not even bothering to pay for the large amounts of alcohol he drank. He kept following them and at first seemed like just something of a nuisance to HAM, up until that they noticed every move they took, he would follow. Kiyoko, Jeevz and FlamingoMask tried to ditch him by going faster and running into a dark alley, however Alien Cady managed to show up in time, managing to be in front of them. Kiyoko then demanded that he stop following them, before then Alien Cady pulled out a knife and jumped them. FlamingoMask bashed his Wrecking Flail at Alien Cady, hitting him hard and forcing him to reveal his true alien form. Once Alien Cady's true form was revealed, he went ballistic. Alien Cady attacked the three with his Space Knife, threw throwing knives at them and then managed to tear off one of Jeevz's arms, then throwing it at Kiyoko Kobayashi's face. FlamingoMask then put a stop to this when he ran up and then fired his Flamingo Beam at Alien Cady, killing Alien Cady before he could do anymore harm. Abilities * Alcohol Empowerment: Alien Cady's most unusual power, Alien Cady is able to get stronger by consuming large amounts of alcohol and suffer no negative side effects. * Human Disguise: Alien Cady can take on a human form as means of a disguise. * Space Knife: Alien Cady's main weapon, Alien Cady is armed with a large butcher-knife like blade that he can use to stab or cut at his opponents in combat. * Throwing Knives: Alien Cady is also equipped with many throwing knives to which he can use to hurl at his foes. Trivia * Alien Cady is technically an original alien and technically not. While his character, name and powers are purely created for FlamingoMask, the image of the alien comes from a UFO book documenting many fields of aliens, including fictional media. The alien in question from the book however is unidentified, as despite having a name from the show(?) it comes from (known as Series D), nothing can be found on this alien, nor do any search results come up for the series creator known as Dean Cady. * Alien Cady gets his name from alleged Series D creator Dean Cady. * Originally he was going to be the one to summon Lorbabla, but this was changed to Alien Utsugi. Category:Fan Seijin Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Aliens Category:Fan Kaijin Category:FlamingoMask Continuity Category:FlamingoMask Kaiju Category:Gallibon the Destroyer Category:Free-To-Use